Erogenous Zones
by dwparsnip
Summary: Jennifer has had enough and takes the bull aka Rodney by the horns and forces him to make a decision about their physical relationship. In the end, she's surprised- pleasantly of course. Rated MA for strong and explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I'm rewriting history a little bit in this one. I know Jewel was a brunette when she worked on 'Firefly' and 'Serenity', but in this fic I say that her character, Kaylee, was a blond to fit with a line in my story. So there ;) And for the record, I liked 'Firefly'.

'Firefly' and 'Serenity' are owned by Joss Whedon and his Mutant Enemy Productions as far as I know. At any rate, they are his creations and not mine, and good on you Mr. Whedon.

Likewise, Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to MGM, bless them.

This is an MA-rated fic with explicit sexual themes and situations, so if you shouldn't be reading this, and you know who you are (Sis!), please don't read any further.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You really didn't like it?" asked Jennifer as she and her companion strolled leisurely through the dimly lit corridor towards her quarters. The movie they'd watched was one of her favorites, and while she didn't really much care whether he liked it or not, (she was just happy enough that he'd taken the time to watch it with her), she'd been certain that he would enjoy it. And the fact that he hadn't caused her mental brow to crease in irritation- she still didn't have him figured out as well as she thought she did.

"Not particularly," he said after a few quiet seconds. "I mean come on, it's a western in space! And who names a spaceship _Serenity_ anyway?"

Jennifer managed to hide her amusement well. "I thought it was well written, and the actors did amazing jobs," she announced as though she critiqued films for a living. She tsked at him and added, "You didn't like 'Firefly' either did you?"

"Right," scoffed McKay dismissively. "Like I could determine the worth of a television show after a paltry thirteen episodes!" He went silent for a moment but then raised his finger as though something incredibly important had occurred to him. "Although I did like the mechanic. She was cute."

"Fourteen," corrected Jennifer automatically before realizing what else he'd said. "Kaylee, hunh?" she said with a playful smirk. "I should have known that you'd go for the cute blond."

"Hmn," grunted a suddenly red-cheeked Rodney. He seemed to think about that for a second and then shrugged his shoulders resignedly. "Yes, well, cute blonds do seem to be my thing."

"Still," Jennifer said with a cheeky sidelong glance, "she's a little young for you, don't you think?"

"What!" choked out Rodney as he turned an embarrassed and more than slightly mortified gaze towards her. "What do you mean 'young'? I was only saying…oh ha-ha!" he said when he saw Jennifer trying to stifle a grin.

Jennifer gave him an affectionate laugh and came to a stop as they reached her door. The last time they'd had the chance to have a quiet movie night together had been three weeks ago, just before Todd had come to them with his tidings of doom in the form of a hive ship powered by a ZPM and on its way to Earth.

He'd walked her home that evening as well, and the walk had been leisurely and the conversation light as it had been tonight.

She'd stood in front of her door that night with her hands clasped together in front of her, waiting for Rodney to do or say something. After a moment where the silence had become almost deafening he'd said that he'd had a great time, and then he'd leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. He'd moved away from her slowly and hesitated briefly as their lips passed by each other. When he'd stepped back he'd shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered a goodnight before walking down the hall towards his own quarters.

She'd found his sudden bashfulness adorable, if slightly ridiculous- it wasn't as though they didn't know each other after all, and it was fair to say that they were really far beyond in their relationship what their actual 'dates' warranted. Life and the specter of impending death had all but thrown them into each other's lives and hearts. It wasn't until much later that night, as she'd been lying in bed replaying that scene over and over again in her mind, that she'd realized he'd been waiting for her to make some sort of move, to give him some sort of indication that she'd wanted more. At first she'd chided herself for letting that moment slip by, and then lamented the opportunity that she'd lost. It wasn't until her eyes had closed and sleep had come calling that she'd managed to content herself with a solemn vow that she would never let that happen again.

And as she watched his hands go into his pockets she realized that the next time was now.

Rodney lowered his eyes to where her feet met the floor and said, "I had a nice time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing." He looked up and as he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek he said, "Good nig…"

Without warning Jennifer reached up with determined hands and grabbed as much of his jacket collar as she could on either side of his neck. She found the purchase she had been hoping for and pulled him towards her until their lips met.

Jennifer was half expecting their mouths to crash together and result in a need for one or both of them to have some dental surgery. Yet as his mouth covered hers she realized it had been an unnecessary worry, and a reminder that even she could fall victim to stereotyping and not recognizing the man that Rodney was, the man that had so expertly and passionately kissed her in Tunney's plane. Because of the way he'd pulled back a little after that, in their physical relationship at least, she'd forgotten that Rodney wasn't the virginal social castaway that most thought he was when it came to women, but she was remembering it with a vengeance as his mouth worked skillfully against hers.

Jennifer could feel and hear Rodney's hands go up and slap against the door, and it took her a second to realize that he was bracing himself so that he wouldn't fall onto her. Their kiss went on despite the slight distraction; her lips gladly taking what his could give, and then returning it with equal zeal.

Seconds ticked by, or it could have been minutes for all that Jennifer knew, when Rodney seemed to get slightly taller for some reason. Her eyes opened enough to gauge the situation and saw that Rodney's upper body had been leaning forward with his feet planted on the floor far behind him. Now his feet were sneaking forward causing him to straighten up and making her tilt her head slightly upward so that she could maintain physical contact with him. As her head inclined, it caused her to lean back until her back rested against her door.

Her eyes closed again as Rodney's tongue grazed along her upper lip and she gripped his jacket even tighter in her hands. She let her tongue slip and slide along his as she became aware of another sound to her left. Once again she opened her eyes to investigate and this time she saw Rodney's hand sliding down the doorframe. She didn't think much of it and her eyes closed again, only to shoot open again a second later when the door she'd been leaning so heavily upon suddenly disappeared. The inevitable happened when the support vanished and she yelped against Rodney's lips as she fell backwards into her room.

With Jennifer's hands still holding onto Rodney and him leaning in towards her as he had been, he had little choice but to follow her.

Backwards they went together, with nothing to stop them only the solid floor of her quarters. They were halfway to their unwanted destination when their lips finally broke away from each other and they issued eerily similar exclamations of surprise.

The journey lasted only a second and ended with an inevitable thud. When Jennifer finally felt the world stop spinning, she found herself gazing at the green-brown ceiling of her quarters. Her eyes had to refocus when Rodney's face appeared out of nowhere just above hers, and she could see that he was worried sick. She did a quick self diagnostic and found that she was unhurt, which was amazing considering the tumble they'd just taken.

"Jennifer!" he shouted more loudly than he needed to with their extremely close proximity. "Jennifer, are you…did you… my hand slipped over the sensor and…I'm sorry…"

She silenced his unnecessary stammering by placing the index and middle fingers of her hand against his lips- she couldn't even remember letting go of his jacket. She nodded at him, suddenly aware of the fact that nearly the entire length of his body was pressed against her. Realizing that her nod hadn't really answered his question or his apology, she smiled and said a little breathlessly, "I'm fine, Rodney." Her eyes darted quickly from his eyes to his lips, then to his chin, then to his cheek and back to his eyes. He was lying on the floor to her right, but his right leg was draped over her legs and his upper body was leaning across her with his weight being supported by his right arm resting on the floor next to her. His left arm, it dawned on her a moment later, was what was acting as a pillow for her head. She felt him shift above her so that he could get a better look into her eyes, pressing him against her even more and causing her breaths to become quick and shallow.

Rodney must have noticed and his eyes narrowed and became concerned. It wasn't until she finally took a deep breath, which caused her chest to push against his, that he pushed away from her and rolled as far away as his trapped arm would allow, which was only far enough so that he could lie on his back and face up to the ceiling.

Jennifer felt as though she'd been splashed in the face with a glass of glacial water when Rodney had moved away from her. Her first instinct was to try to get up, but the moment she lifted her head up enough his arm escaped from underneath her. She could only watch as Rodney bounded up from the floor with amazing dexterity for someone who had been known to be somewhat less than agile on several occasions.

Jennifer eased up enough to be able to position her elbows underneath and behind her to support her weight. She studied him as he gave a fleeting glance about her room, and when he finally looked back to her she looked at him questioningly.

He pointed to her timidly and said, "I was on you and I didn't want to hurt you because, as you know, as my doctor I mean, I've gained a pound or two over the last few months and I didn't want to crush you." He took a quick peek at the door and looked back to Jennifer, at which point he seemed to realize that she was still on the floor. He took a quick step towards her and held his hand out to help her up.

Jennifer took his hand and used his solid assistance to lift herself from the floor. When she was completely upright she released his hand and said, "Thanks."

Rodney nodded and jerked his thumb towards the door. "If you're okay I should be going."

Rodney started to turn away without waiting for a response but Jennifer reached over and grasped his hand, forcing him to stop in mid-turn. "Rodney," she whispered. When he didn't turn back towards her or even acknowledge her, Jennifer stepped over without letting go of his hand and stood in front of him. Her free hand reached over and held his other hand, and when he finally looked at her she said, "You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me. And with what's happened…" She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she paused to try and quell the terror that her current thoughts were making her relive. "Don't you remember everything that's happened to us?" she asked as her eyes opened and her head tilted up so that she could look into his eyes. "It wasn't that long ago that," she hesitated for an instant and when she finished her thought her voice was strained with disbelief that it had actually happened, "I was in someone else's body and was almost killed- almost executed!- for something that person did."

Jennifer paused and nearly relented when a look as close to pure anguish as she had ever seen flashed across Rodney's face. She knew he'd been thrown off by that whole bizarre episode, especially the fact that she'd been shot and that 'Jennifer Keller' had actually pointed a gun at him. Still, she'd come too far to let him off the hook so easily. "And what about our latest death-defying adventure?" Her grip on his hands tightened and she said with a hint of exasperation, "You went through the Stargate onto a hive ship full of Wraith! What are the odds that you would make it through that? And I was on Atlantis when it attacked the hive." Jennifer stopped and took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. "Atlantis was almost destroyed, Rodney. It was so close."

"Jennifer…"

"No, Rodney," she said with a shake of her head that sent her hair flying about her face. When she looked at him again one stubborn piece of hair stuck to her right cheek on a single tear that she hadn't even realized had slipped from her eye, and while that lock of hair irritated her profoundly she dared not let go of his hands to rid herself of it. "I know that you're worried, that you're nervous about what could happen or might happen to us if we take the next step. But how many times have you and I faced death over the last year? A lot, Rodney, and far too many to think that time is on our side." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you." She edged in closer to him. "I want to be with you, in every way." She leaned in agonizingly close to him so that her lips hovered mere inches from his own, but then she suddenly released his hands and stepped away from him in the direction of her desk. She clasped her hands together in front of her and held her head up proudly. "I've told you what I want, Rodney. This is as far as I can go. You have to decide what it is that you want and how far you can go."

Having done and said all that she was prepared to do and say, Jennifer turned her back to him. She removed her comm. from her ear, and after placing it onto her desk she picked up her tablet and powered it up, not that she had planned on actually getting any work done, but she had to do something other than watch Rodney leave.

For a millisecond she wondered if she'd done the right thing, challenging him like that to make a choice. Rodney was a brilliant man, but she'd recognized early on in their relationship that she would have to be patient and understanding with him.

But enough was enough- she'd meant what she'd said about time, her recent experiences on Atlantis having taught her that time is a luxury and not guaranteed by any means. Kissing was one thing, and for little while after the Tunney space bridge incident she was content with it, but more and more over time her body began to ache for more, even as her mind told her to be patient. Her intellect, vast and understanding as it was, had been able to remain dominant over her body, but having him just touch her so intimately and then leave her so quickly only served to accentuate the fact that that dominance was near an end.

They didn't have forever, and the throb of desire in her body was reminding her of it with a passion.

The tablet glowed to life and she automatically pressed the screen to open up her medical reports. She was just about to try to focus on the luminescent letters when Rodney's hands touched her arms just above her elbows.

Jennifer's breath hitched and her head slowly lifted upwards to stare at the wall in front of her. His touch was hesitant at first, but it didn't take long for his hands to gain confidence in what they were doing. His fingers closed and opened in a rhythmic massage of her arms and after several seconds they began to move up towards her shoulders, kneading her muscles as they went.

When Rodney's hands reached her shoulders, he gently pushed on her left shoulder while drawing her right towards him, forcing her to turn. When she could finally look into his eyes she lowered her tablet and tossed it onto her desk, and then let her hands ease down to her sides.

And then she waited.

It was up to him.

Rodney's hand left her shoulder, and with a care that she'd never seen him use before with anyone or anything, he used his finger to move her wayward lock of hair from her cheek. His thumb followed behind it, gently grazing the skin along the edge of her cheekbone while his finger tucked her hair behind her ear. It didn't stop there however. It kept moving backward and down the back edge of her ear until it reached the bottom edge of her earlobe, and when it did Rodney's hand slipped behind her ear and rested on her head just behind it with his thumb laying against her cheek just in front of her ear.

It wasn't until his hand stopped moving that Jennifer realized that her mouth was hanging open slightly and had gone completely dry. She closed her mouth and gave him a small smile of encouragement, and to further emphasize that she appreciated what he was doing and that she wanted him to go further, Jennifer raised her hand to cover his and pressed it against her cheek while simultaneously closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into his hand.

"Jennifer?"

Jennifer opened her eyes and found Rodney staring at her intently. "Rodney?"

His mouth opened and closed several times before sound of any kind managed to pass by his lips. "I...are you sure about this? I mean, it's almost midnight and you're probably tired and not thinking straight and I don't want to ruin this…"

She turned her head and planted a soft kiss into the palm of his hand and then turned and pressed her cheek against it again, hoping that it was answer enough for him.

"I love you," Rodney said so softly that she wouldn't have known what he'd said if she'd been even one more inch farther away from him.

Before she could respond in kind, Rodney leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss so sweet that Jennifer knew he had made a decision, and that she would approve of what he'd decided.

Rodney's other hand moved from Jennifer's shoulder and slid towards her neck and then moved up and assumed a similar position on her cheek that his other hand had.

Out of instinct Jennifer's hands moved up to Rodney's waist and then slid around him to rest on his back, pulling him towards her so that their bodies melded together. It was a moving feeling in itself, the knowledge that they physically fitted together so perfectly.

Jennifer moved her mouth against his and when his tongue finally slipped past her lips and slid hungrily along her tongue, her hands grasped his jacket in delight and an attempt to anchor her feelings from taking off with her.

She nearly groaned in protest when Rodney ended the kiss a moment later and rested his forehead against hers, but when she saw that he was breathing just as heavily as she was and his eyes mirrored the lust that she knew was shining in her own eyes, she realized that he was only stopping that kiss, not everything.

Not willing to stay still for long, Jennifer brought her hands back to Rodney's waist, and then in one fluid motion moved them around to his stomach and slid them up to his chest. The already substantial feeling that what was about to happen was so right expanded within her chest when she felt Rodney's heartbeat against her fingers: his heart was racing, beating a rhythm that was in perfect synchronicity with her own.

Jennifer glanced down to his chest to find her target, and then looked back into Rodney's eyes. She watched him for any signs of discomfort or trepidation as her fingers, sure and steady with their purpose clearly defined, reached over and grasped the zipper of his uniform jacket. Nothing changed in Rodney's eyes as she slowly pulled the zipper downward until it reached the bottom. She pulled on both sides of the jacket and when the zipper separated, her hands slipped underneath the jacket and found his waist again.

She hesitated when Rodney's Adam's Apple rapidly bobbed up and down, allowing him the opportunity to stop what they were doing while she was still capable of ending it. Rodney leaned in and kissed her again, and taking that as a sign that stopping wasn't in the cards, she moved her hands up along his abdomen and chest. When her hands reached his shoulders, they lifted up on his jacket and tried to push back.

Without breaking their kiss, Rodney reluctantly moved his hands from Jennifer's face, lowering his arms and moving them back enough so that the jacket and Jennifer's hands slid effortlessly down his bare arms.

When the jacket fell to the floor, Jennifer tried to grasp Rodney's hands but failed when his hands quickly moved up to her shoulders. Again Rodney ended their kiss, only this time he leaned back instead of towards her.

Jennifer watched as Rodney's gaze dashed about her face, from her eyes to her lips and so on and so forth. Finally he reached over and grasped the zipper of her uniform jacket. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before his eyes fell to the zipper, and as he pulled the zipper downward his awe-filled eyes followed its progress.

Unlike Rodney, who was wearing a standard t-shirt underneath his jacket, she was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, and a moment later Jennifer felt the cool air of her quarters against the entire length of her arms as her jacket joined his on the floor.

When his eyes met hers again, Jennifer reached over with her left hand and removed Rodney's comm. from his ear and tossed it towards her desk, neither of them caring in the least when the earpiece hit the edge of the desk and fell onto the floor. Her hand cupped Rodney's cheek and she was about to pull him down to kiss him when his hand moved up and covered hers.

Her mouth issued a hushed gasp as his face turned into her hand and his lips kissed the palm of her hand. Her mouth continued to move in silent encouragement as his lips blazed a trail of three small kisses along her palm towards the edge of her wrist. When he reached her wrist her eyes opened wide for an instant as he kissed the skin there, and then fluttered closed when his teeth gently scraped along her flesh followed immediately by a brief brush of his tongue.

Jennifer barely had a chance to open her eyes before Rodney's lips continued trekking up the inside part of her arm as his hand maintained a similar line on the outside, laying a multitude of kisses along the way. She allowed him to raise her arm upward as he went so he could more easily continue.

When Rodney's lips reached the middle of the inside of her bicep, her free hand reached over and grasped his. Jennifer squeezed Rodney's hand as his right hand slid along the back of her shoulder and barely slipped underneath her shirt. Rodney's lips gave a final kiss to her shoulder and then skipped over the part of her shoulder that was still clothed and landed on her neck just above her shirt. Out of instinct Jennifer tilted her head to give him better access, biting her lower lip a second later when Rodney began alternating between kissing and gently sucking on the side of her neck.

His mouth was relentless in its wonderful work on her skin, and that brought a smile to her lips. It was typical Rodney, she supposed. How many times had she been witness to Rodney listing off the reasons why he didn't want to or couldn't do something incredibly complex, then completely throw himself into the impossible task and succeed in doing it? There had been too many times to count, and while he hadn't openly resisted doing what he was doing now, there was no doubt in her mind that his mind and body were focused exclusively and intently on her.

Rodney stopped his sensuous torture and Jennifer watched his eyes, as focused as she had ever seen them, as his hand left her shoulder and carefully skimmed along her neck from front to back as he moved her hair out of his way. Her eyes closed again and she barely managed to hold in a contented moan as Rodney's hand went back to her shoulder and his lips impacted her neck just below her ear. The way his soft breaths tickled her skin added to the delectable kisses and tantalizing tongue play along her neck, nearly driving her insane.

Jennifer's right hand released Rodney's hand and quickly slid up his arm and clutched at his shoulder in a vain effort to quell the roiling feelings within her. She was barely conscious of his freed hand sliding onto her hip, especially when Rodney's lips brushed along her earlobe which sent a shiver running along her entire body. He continued to gently nip and kiss along her ear as her hand slid around to the back of Rodney's head and delved into his short hair.

She was getting lost in the sensations caused by Rodney's work, and the overwhelming desire to make love to him was now coming dangerously close to superseding all other thoughts.

Jennifer turned enough to make him stop and used his momentary confusion to take the initiative. Her lips found and hungrily devoured his and she pulled him tightly to her, instinctually pushing her chest to his and her pelvis against him.

As their mouths worked hard against each other, her hands ran random patterns through his hair as his hands, having moved to her lower back when she was otherwise distracted, ran small circular patterns just above her buttocks.

Jennifer's mind gave itself over to the carnal imperative for the first time in far too long, and it commanded her body to step back towards her bed a couple of feet behind her. Her body obeyed and she edged towards the bed. Rodney refused to relinquish his hold on her just as she had refused to give up her assault on his lips, so when the backs of her legs hit the foot of her bed Rodney ended up pushing against her even more than he had been.

Jennifer captured Rodney's lower lip between her own and gently sucked on it for a second before releasing it and leaning away from him.

At that moment, the only sounds Jennifer could hear in the room were the pounding of their two hearts and their heavy breathing. She held his gaze as her hands moved down and her fingers nipped the hem of his shirt. Rodney lifted his arms as she pulled his shirt upward, revealing as it went Rodney's stomach and chest. When Jennifer had reached up as far as she could Rodney obligingly took over and finished removing it. When he was done his shirt fell onto the floor next to her jacket as she leaned over and began kissing along his neck.

Rodney didn't let that go on for long however. Jennifer only slightly pouted as Rodney put his hands on her shoulders and eased her away from him, for when she was far enough away his hands moved with lightning quickness to the hem of her shirt.

Rodney slowly lifted the shirt upward and as he had done moments earlier, Jennifer lifted her arms up to make removing the shirt easier. She managed to keep from shivering at the feel of his fingers grazing along the skin of her abdomen, just as she managed to keep from smiling when she heard him sigh as he lifted her shirt over her breasts. She did smile inwardly however once the shirt had stopped obscuring her view of him and she could see the slack-jawed look of awe on his face- the black bra was definitely the way to go. His eyes valiantly tore away from her chest and looked deeply into her eyes as he dropped her shirt onto the floor. At least they did until Rodney put his hands on her waist and gently turned her around so that her back was to him.

Jennifer's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Rodney's fingers slip underneath the back of her bra and ease it off her skin. She waited for him, hoping that the troublesome clasps wouldn't give him any problems, and when she felt the support of the bra give way and the straps being pushed from her shoulders, she held her arms out in front of her on a downward angle to let it fall onto her bed.

With that liberation Jennifer leaned back and reveled in the feeling of her bare back pressing against his equally bare chest. Rodney planted a kiss on her shoulder and then rested his chin on that spot while his arms went around Jennifer's waist and rested on her belly. She closed her eyes and moved her arms so that her hands lay on top of his. She caressed his hands for a moment, then held onto his hands and slowly moved them up to her liberated breasts. Her hands remained on top of Rodney's until his lips resumed their work on her neck and his hands did their magic. The exquisite feelings caused by those kisses and the way his hands oh so gently massaged her breasts caused her back to arch, and because of that she was presented with an opportunity that she simply didn't want to pass up.

Jennifer moved her hands behind her and found Rodney's hips, and after giving them a gentle up and down caress she slowly maneuvered them in towards his belt buckle. She marshaled all of her concentration and tried two times to unbuckle the belt before she felt him smile against her neck.

"Having trouble?" he asked smugly as the thumb and index finger of each of his hands captured and mercilessly kneaded her hardened nipples.

Through the intense pleasure his fingers and lips were giving her, a stab of irritation shot through her at the smugness in his voice. "I think…I can be excused- unh- with all the…the distractions," she managed through short gasps for air. She opened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction as she pulled the belt apart and undid his pants. "But I'll get -oh my- I'll get there eventually." Her fingers grasped the zipper of his pants and pulled it downward.

Jennifer was about to gloat when Rodney's hands abandoned what they had been doing and began sliding down her tummy. His left hand stopped and caressed the scar where she'd been shot weeks earlier while his other hand slid lower and lower until it reached the upper edge of her pants.

She gasped again as his hand started a circular motion at her bellybutton and slipped underneath the edge of her pants once, twice and a third time, going lower and lower with each pass so that the tips of his finger just brushed the upper edge of her pubic triangle on the third pass.

Rodney withdrew his hand from Jennifer's pants and eased his head from her shoulder. He placed his hands on her waist and once again turned her so that she was facing him. His eyes lowered to her chest and her already roaring arousal was heightened even more by the way he openly admired her.

Rodney's gaze hesitantly lifted until he was looking into her eyes once more. Anticipation flared in her chest and she found it even more difficult to breath than it already had been when he reached over and took the edge of her pants in both hands. He looked down and with nimble fingers he undid the button. He looked up into Jennifer's eyes again and hesitated when he grasped her zipper in his hand until she reached down and put her hands on top of his. With a sure nod Jennifer urged Rodney on, and with one hand holding the top hem of her pants, the other hand slowly lowered the zipper all the way to the bottom.

Jennifer leaned in, put her arms around Rodney's waist and pulled him to her, tilting her head up as she did so to capture his lips with hers. Her lips moved against his with renewed fervor, with increased vigor, with consuming hunger and with raging passion.

And it helped that he was responding in kind.

Jennifer's lips maintained their ravishment as her hands moved down and under Rodney's loosened pants onto his buttocks and squeezed them. In response Rodney's hands fell to her waist, and without diminishing the kiss he started nudging her pants and panties down over her hips. When the offending garments reached the bottom of her buttocks, Rodney gave her a particularly intense kiss that literally took her breath away for a second and then lowered his head and planted a kiss on her chin, which was followed in short order by another kiss on her chest, right on the upper edge of her breastbone.

Her hands moved up and fell onto his shoulders as he went lower, kissing her just above each breast, then laying a series of kisses on the skin in between them. Her hands clutched at his shoulders when the first unexpected yet hoped for flick of his tongue on her right nipple sent a jolt of pleasure through her. She closed her eyes a moment later and threw her head back to let loose a rapturous moan as his lips closed around the nipple and gently sucked on it before capturing it between his lips and mercilessly flicking it with his tongue over and over and over again. Her eyes flew open and her head snapped down when he stopped, but her reprieve was temporary and another contented groan escaped from her mouth when his lips closed around the other nipple. He licked and tenderly sucked that nipple as well, and then his tongue gently pushed on the nipple before licking in a clockwise motion, beginning at the base of her nipple and working out to the outer edge of her areola by the third circle.

Rodney placed a kiss on that nipple and moved his lips to the upper part of her abdomen just below her breasts. He trailed kisses along her tummy all the way down until he reached her navel. Her head fell back again and another silent gasp breezed past her dry lips as his tongue circled around her bellybutton once, twice and a third time. Her head fell forward again and she watched what he was doing, wanting a visual record as well as the tactile memory of the amazing things he was doing to her.

Jennifer's hands slid along his bare shoulders and moved up into his short hair as his hands resumed their yeoman's work of pulling her pants down.

Rodney was all but kneeling on the floor in front of her by the time she felt her pants fall down her thighs to her knees, and a heaviness set in between her thighs as the cool air assailed some the most sensitive areas of her body.

Another gasp tore from her lips, only this one was anything but silent, and through the blissful haze fogging her mind she wondered if the walls had been soundproofed.

When her pants had finally pooled at her ankles, Rodney gently lifted her right foot off the floor and she steadied herself by bringing her hands back onto his shoulders. He gently removed her shoe and slid her pants down over her foot, taking great care to move the clothing out of the way before softly setting her foot back onto the floor. He repeated the same steps for her left leg, and when he was finished she stood before him completely naked, save for her socks, and feeling extremely vulnerable.

Her knees nearly buckled when she felt Rodney's lips graze along the front of her right thigh, but she managed to keep her balance and her sanity, though she wasn't entirely certain as to how long she could keep either. His hands moved up onto her hips and he held onto her as though he was expecting her to bolt from the room at any moment, not that she had any intention of going anywhere.

Rodney kept kissing her thigh as he moved upward and inward until the tip of his nose gently raked through the lowest area of her pubic hair. And if her knees had almost buckled when he kissed her thigh, they nearly turned to jelly when his tongue flicked out and probed deeply into her vulva.

Jennifer's eyes slammed shut and her hands tightened on his shoulders again as his tongue continued to slowly lap at that super sensitive part of her that hadn't been touched by a man for years. She lost track of the number of times that his tongue flicked into that nerve-filled flesh, as well as the number of times that she gasped, moaned and whispered his name. All she was aware of was the burning pleasure in her veins that was streaking from every nerve ending in her body straight to the core of her body and soul.

She'd been so engrossed in the ecstasy she'd been feeling that she hadn't even realized that he'd stopped what he had been doing until she heard him reverently mutter, "You're so beautiful," before his lips devoured hers.

Jennifer's mouth opened in surprise and his tongue infiltrated her mouth once again. The slightly tangy flavor of herself on his tongue was like an aphrodisiac and it fuelled her need and want to touch and taste him as well.

Her hands slid down from his shoulders, her fingers arching and raking through the hair on his chest as they went. Her hands flattened and turned to point downward as they neared his pants, and when her fingertips touched the fabric her lips disengaged from his. Her hands pushed down on his pants, and because they weren't as tight fitting as hers had been, they fell to the floor without much effort. She managed to move her hands onto his hips before Rodney leaned over and kissed her again. As their lips danced the age old dance, Jennifer could feel Rodney jostle about a little. It took a few seconds and the thump of one of his shoes on the deck for her to realize that he'd been lifting his feet from his pants and throwing off his shoes.

Jennifer leaned into Rodney and pressed against him for a moment before edging away. She reached down and pushed the heavy blanket that she always kept folded on the foot of her bed onto the floor, and then sat on the edge of the bed facing Rodney. He stood in front of her and she took a moment to take in the sight before her, the sight of a nude and aroused Rodney McKay. She'd seen him with almost no clothes on before of course, in the line of duty- she was his doctor after all- but this was different. This was special. This was life altering. This was a promise.

This was love.

Jennifer's hands moved up to touch his chest alongside his nipples and then slid downward along his chest and stomach, following the treasure trail of rough hair that led to what she needed and wanted so badly. Her left hand veered off onto his hip as her right hand continued downward. Her slender fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his erection and gently slid up towards its tip and back down again. Rodney's incoherent mumble of pleasure echoed through the room and Jennifer could wait no longer.

She leaned over and took him into her mouth, suckling gently on the tip of him for a moment before taking him in deeper. Her hand and mouth worked in unison, continually sliding up and down until Rodney eased away from her enough so that she had to stop and look up at him.

Rodney held her gaze as he lowered himself down onto his knees, settling on the floor between her legs and close enough to kiss her, which he did. He ended the kiss almost immediately and looked upon her with loving and wanting eyes.

Jennifer closed her eyes as Rodney reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, and opened them again when she felt his hands settle onto her upper arms. When her eyes looked into his he gently pushed on her arms, prodding her to lie back. As she started descending backwards his hands slid down her arms until he could grip her hands, supporting her enough so that she had a soft landing.

She looked up at the ceiling and waited for him to come up and join her. She thought he was on his way when his hands had let go of hers, but she was surprised when she felt his hands gently take hold of her foot and slip her sock off. His lips softly pressed against the inside of her ankle, and then he released that foot and went on to the other one. He took off that sock and kissed the inside of her ankle just as he'd done to her other foot, then moved his hands to rest on the outsides of her legs just above her ankles. Jennifer smiled contentedly and her eyes closed as his hands slowly slid upward along the outside of the calves. His hands hesitated briefly at her knees but then continued their journey until they stopped and remained still on her hips.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she drew in a sharp breath as Rodney's tongue gave a languorous lick along the inside of her left thigh. Her mouth stayed open and her breaths would only come in short pants as his mouth moved closer and closer to her sexual center.

And when his mouth kissed that supersensitive nub of flesh, her eyes closed again and her hands gripped the comforter as her back arched off the bed. She felt his arms snake underneath her thighs and his hands settle onto the front of her hips, and it wasn't until she realized that she couldn't move that he had done so to stop her from writhing in pleasure and keep her within his grasp.

She was only beginning to regain a modicum of control over her breathing when his tongue lapped at her clit, causing the breath to explode from her chest. His mouth was merciless, alternating between languid licks, gentle nipping with his lips and open mouthed kisses that pushed her closer and closer to the edge of a cliff she wanted so badly to teeter over.

Jennifer tried to take in oxygen, but the pleasure rolling across her in waves made her feel as though she was trying to breath through a straw; her heart was beating so loudly and so fast that she was sure the end of her world was approaching, though if it did end now she'd at least be happy; her hands still held her comforter in a grip so strong that her knuckles were beginning to turn white and ache; so much heat was building within her that she could feel it physically manifest itself in beads of perspiration popping out on her forehead and chest; and her legs lifted and fell onto Rodney's shoulders with her ankles locking together behind his back partly out of comfort and partly to ensure that he went nowhere.

Instinct, ingrained into human females since the dawn of time, asserted itself as her hips began rocking forward and backward in an effort to match Rodney's kissing and licking, but the way he switched back and forth was so unpredictable that she simply couldn't match it. Instead of continuing to try, Jennifer focused on trying to stay still, breathing and enjoying what was being done to her.

She was only vaguely aware of Rodney's right hand lifting from her hip, but she was so overwhelmed that it didn't register as noteworthy until she felt his finger cautiously ease into her.

Again her back lifted off the bed as a stab of pleasure tore through her. Her head turned to the left as her back fell back onto her bed and she bit her lower lip to keep from screaming. Her eyes had completely lost focus of her surroundings, and it wasn't until she heard herself take a rapid gulp of air that she realized she hadn't been breathing at all.

"Rodney?" she begged breathlessly, though she had no idea what she was begging for.

Rodney answered by withdrawing his finger and gently thrusting it back into her, then adding a combination of a finger twist within her and a soft suckle of her clit, which caused her to close her eyes and moan something that even she found incomprehensible.

After some time of Rodney making love to her with his mouth and finger, Jennifer searched deep within herself to find the strength to lift her head. She managed to look down the length of her body to where the man she loved was doing incredible things to her, but the intensely wonderful feelings he was rousing within her sapped her of the ability to keep her head up like that and it fell back onto the bed as her ragged panting intensified.

"Rodney?" she pleaded even more breathlessly than before. Her muscles were beginning to grow taut as she went closer and closer to edge of the precipice. Her right hand released the blanket and went up to her sticky forehead in a vain attempt to find some purchase against the onslaught of emotions within her.

Close.

So close.

So very close.

Jennifer's eyes squeezed shut as the first bright white stab of ultimate bliss ripped through her. Her back arched off the bed again and the muscles in her legs spasmed, forcing them to tighten around Rodney's head in what had to be an uncomfortable situation for him, not that he gave any indication of discomfort as he refused to cease his oral onslaught on her.

Another wave of orgasmic bliss tore through every fiber of her being and her right hand crashed down onto the bed where it had been before and tore at the blanket in an attempt to find enough leverage to help her ride out the roller coaster ride she was on.

A third and more intense wave of pleasure enveloped her and she screamed out Rodney's name and she went rigid as each and every muscle in her body suddenly tightened simultaneously.

Rodney finally stopped what he was doing, and when she felt her body loosen up enough she turned onto her left side, brought her knees up to her stomach and hugged them to her. Whimpers and moans mixed in with her shallow breaths as the last vestiges of her orgasm wound its way through her body.

"Jennifer?"

The concern in Rodney's voice penetrated the bliss induced haze, but she simply couldn't respond to him yet. She felt him move up to lie down next to her and cuddle into her back.

His hand fell to her arm and began stroking it soothingly, and then he planted a soft kiss onto her ear and whispered, "I'm here, Jennifer."

Still trembling she released her legs and swiftly turned around and cuddled her head into his chest. His arm went around her and pulled her to him as he continued to whisper soothing words to her.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time to her, Jennifer moved her head back enough to be able to look into his concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

It tore at her heart to know that something so pleasurable for her, something so incredibly wonderful, could cause him worry. Her hand rose towards his face, and though her fingers shook at first they had steadied by the time they reached his cheek. "Oh yes," she managed to whisper hoarsely.

Rodney leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Jennifer smiled at the gentle contact. Her left hand slipped down to Rodney's shoulder, down his arm and onto his waist, and as her hand continued south she looked up into his eyes.

Rodney closed his eyes for a second and said as he opened them again, "Jennifer…you don't have to," his right hand shot down and grabbed her wrist to keep her hand from going any further, "do this."

He was giving her an out, she realized. She'd been profoundly affected by what he'd done, physically and emotionally, and he was giving her the option of not reciprocating. He was giving her the option of resting, the opportunity to sleep and the choice of doing nothing.

As if.

She leaned over and kissed him, softly at first, increasing the intensity bit by bit until her lips ravenously fought against his. Her hand moved upward again, and when he released his hold of her wrist she moved her hand to his shoulder. She stopped kissing him and gave him an evil look before pushing on his shoulder, forcing him onto his back. Before he could even protest what she was doing, she leaned over and began kissing along his stomach.

Jennifer took his rigid member in her hand and Rodney sucked in a long breath and released it in a rush as she kissed the tip before running her mouth down and then up its sensitive underside. Jennifer then circled the tip with her tongue, eliciting a contented moan from him.

Jennifer released his erection and carefully eased herself up, not entirely sure yet that she had complete and total control over all her limbs restored to her. Keeping her right knee planted on the bed next to him, she eased herself over Rodney and let her left knee fall next to his other side so that she was straddling him. She gave her head a little flick so that all of her hair fell onto her left shoulder, and then she leaned down and captured Rodney's lips with her own.

As she continued to kiss him and use her left arm to support her weight, her free hand moved down and took hold of him again. She guided him to her and opened her eyes when she pressed him against her to find his eyes wide open and blazing with desire.

Their lips stopped moving and she leaned back enough so that they could comfortably look into each other's eyes.

"Jennifer," he whispered roughly, "I don't have…what about…shouldn't we have, ah…"

Jennifer leaned closer to him and touched the tip of her nose against his. "I've been taking contraceptives, Rodney."

She moved away again and was about to lower herself onto him when Rodney's voice stopped her. "What about, you know, other things like..." he trailed off timidly.

Her eyebrow rose and she couldn't help but grin slightly as she reminded him of a crucial fact. "Rodney, I'm a doctor…more than that, I'm your doctor." She leaned in and kissed him and then leaned back once more. "I can assure you that we are both free of any and all sexually transmitted diseases. Now," she said with a note of frustrated sexual tension in her voice, "is that all or is there something else you're worried about?"

Rodney shook his head to the left and then the right, but as he finished the turn to the right his head bobbed up and down.

"Yes?" she asked with the patience of a saint.

"Jennifer, are you sure about this?"

The mixture of hope and fear in his voice, along with the love and desire she could see in his eyes made her love him even more, if that had been possible. She hoped her eyes gave him her resolute answer, but on the off chance that she couldn't sufficiently convey to him her desire or he simply couldn't see it, she kissed him and eased herself down onto him without giving him the chance to do or say anything else. They moaned into each other's mouths as he easily slid into her and for the first time they became one. When Jennifer had fully lowered herself onto him she stayed still for a moment, allowing herself to become used to the feeling of the man whose hands were massaging her hips and outer thighs being inside of her. Having him within her felt so right, and he fitted inside of her so perfectly.

She lifted her mouth away from his and placed her hand against his cheek. "I love you, Rodney," she whispered as she gently rubbed her thumb along his lips. "So much."

She let her hand fall onto the bed next to his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him again. As their lips touched she lifted herself up until she almost felt empty and then eased herself down until he filled her again. She repeated the movement and kept repeating it, the sweet friction caused by the motions building the beautiful tension within her again.

Jennifer's lips broke from Rodney's as she began panting once again. She raised her head as she kept rocking up and down and looked into his bright eyes. His hands moved up and cupped her gently swaying breasts, causing her eyes to close as he began to softly knead them and gasp when his thumbs began circling around her hardened nipples.

A soft moan of pleasure from Rodney and the way his hands briefly hesitated in their massaging registered in her mind that what she was doing was working as well she hoped it would, and the realization that she was responsible for so moving Rodney exhilarated her further.

Her hands moved up onto his chest and she pushed herself up into more of sitting position. She slid up and down him one more time before pausing for a second, and with him still deep within her she began grinding herself against him in a slow and easy back and forth motion. She was instantly rewarded with another moan from Rodney.

Jennifer could feel a soft sheen of sweat on Rodney's skin underneath her hands, and even though she couldn't see or feel it she knew there was layer of perspiration on her as well. Her head lowered and her eyes closed as her movements kept building magnificent pressure within her.

Air exploded from her lungs when Rodney unexpectedly sat up and hugged her to him, burying his face into her neck as he did so and kissing and nipping along her neck and shoulder. Her arms automatically went around his neck and his new position limited the range of motion she had, forcing her to compensate for the lack of movement by increasing the pace of her grinding until she was moving so fast that she wasn't sure just how long she could keep it up.

Her lungs began sending warnings to her brain that a complete and total loss of consciousness would soon result if they didn't receive more oxygen or if she didn't limit her physical exertion. Her brain, having been inundated with sexual thoughts, desires and intense sensations vetoed the warning and Jennifer bore down on Rodney with increased energy.

She was nearing the edge of the cliff again, flying towards it this time as opposed to a short time earlier when she seemed to be running towards it. Closer and closer, so close that she could feel the beginnings of another orgasm, but before it could take hold Rodney's hands clamped down on her hips to still her movement.

She leaned back and looked at him with white hot anger, but it dissipated quickly when his hands moved down and took hold of the lower parts of her legs and gently swung them outward, then guided them behind him so that her ankles could lock together behind him.

Before she could start moving again Rodney kissed her hard, and then in one motion that was as impressive as it was difficult, he tipped and then turned them so that Jennifer ended up on her back with her head on her pillow and Rodney on top of her.

Jennifer struggled for breath as Rodney planted a series of small kisses along her collarbone. She ran her hands through his hair and turned her head towards him when he kissed her jaw so that she could feel his lips on hers again.

Jennifer felt the bed shift slightly as he kissed her, but she didn't have time to think about it before he withdrew from her and effortlessly slid back into her again, and again and again. Her eyes found and locked onto his as her mouth hung open in blissful delight and an effort to facilitate her breathing.

Her pelvis tilted upward to meet him with each thrust, and his pace steadily quickened as did her panting. She felt the familiar stirrings within her and knew that it wouldn't take much more of what Rodney was doing to send her into that heavenly state again.

His head moved down and she closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her again, and she moaned delightfully when his lips found the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He managed to kiss her there several times before the kisses turned into soft panting against her skin and was accompanied by an increase in the tempo of his thrusts.

The knowledge that Rodney was so close and that she was responsible for it pushed her even closer to her own release.

Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, save for her ragged breaths as the outer edge of the tidal wave that was her orgasm hit her. Her legs tightened their viselike grip around him and her fingernails dug into his back as wave after wave of orgasmic wonder crashed though her. She moaned his name once, twice and finally a third time just as she heard a soft grunt against her neck that was followed by a particularly deep thrust. Moments earlier, knowing that he was close pushed her to the edge; now that same knowledge had a calming effect on her and brought her down from her emotional and physical high quickly- she simply wanted so badly to be aware of him and she wanted to feel him.

He hesitated for an instant and then pushed into her even farther as another groan brushed against her neck.

Jennifer hugged Rodney tighter and let her left leg slide down and up his leg. He shuddered in her arms and she closed her eyes as he softly said onto her shoulder, "Jenni- unh-fer," just before she felt his hot release explode within her.

Jennifer opened her eyes, almost surprised that everything in her room looked just as it should have despite the enormity of what had just happened between them. She turned her face towards Rodney and gently pressed her lips into his hair just above his ear as his heavy breaths breezed along her skin. He was still holding himself off her, keeping his weight from crushing her by resting on his elbows.

Rodney's head slowly lifted from her shoulder and he turned towards her. Jennifer wasn't sure what she would see when she looked into his eyes, but knowing Rodney there was a wide range of possibilities that went from horror, to regret all the way up to pure unadulterated love. She knew what she was hoping for, but was surprised and concerned to find his face unreadable when she was finally able to see him.

Rodney leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle feathery kiss that she welcomed wholeheartedly. When he leaned back a moment later, her hand gently brushed away several beads of sweat that remained on his forehead. Rodney gave her a semi-embarrassed smile and then started to lean back in a prelude to rising up on his knees. He was still inside of her, and even though his erection was fading with his release, she could still feel him and she wanted to for as long as was possible.

"No," she said as her hand quickly moved to his shoulder and her legs tightened their hold on him again to prevent him from moving. "Stay there." She could see the protest beginning to form on his mouth so she whispered, "Please, Rodney. Just for a little while longer."

Rodney seemed to consider that for a moment, then settled back down and put all of his weight onto his left elbow. His other hand carefully slid up along her cheek to her sweat dampened forehead. He brushed away the few strands of hair that had been stuck there with his fingertips and then began caressing her cheek.

They stayed in that position for several silent moments, caressing each other and watching each other, waiting for their bodies to return to their normal modes of operation.

When his thumb stopped rubbing her cheek and stayed stationary on her skin Jennifer frowned, not because of the soft physical contact which she welcomed, but because of the blank look upon his face and the faraway look in his eyes.

"Rodney?" Her heart skipped a beat when he didn't immediately respond. She reached up and ran her slender index finger along the outer edge of his ear and smiled when his eyes immediately focused on hers. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Rodney gently shook his head. "Nothing really." He looked away from her when she gave him a dubious look and then said, "Really. It's...I just...I keep expecting to wake up from this dream and stare up to my own ceiling." He shrugged a shoulder. "Or wake up in some lab somewhere with some alien contraption hooked up to my brain while a group of previously unknown alien enemies watches my deepest fantasies and then plan how to use them against me in some nefari..."

Jennifer had initially frozen when he'd hesitated, afraid that as the seconds ticked by and he came to grips with what had happened between them, he would begin overanalyzing the situation and believe that he'd done something terribly wrong. Once again he'd managed to surprise her.

She moved her head towards him and kissed his lips to stop his rant, then kissed his cheek and then kissed the other side of his face. She planted one more kiss on the tip of his nose and then said, "It's not a dream, Rodney." She rubbed his shoulders as she said, "There are no aliens. You're here." She kissed his lips again. "And I'm here." She kissed him again, a little longer this time and added, "And I love you."

Then Jennifer saw something that very few fortunate people ever got to see: she saw Rodney smile. Many people saw the 'McKay' smile, but those smiles were usually done out of amusement, or sufferance or some other less than truly honest reason. Not like the smile she saw from him now. That smile came from his heart, full and genuinely indicative of the kind and caring Rodney that she and precious few others had the pleasure of knowing.

Rodney lowered his head so that he cuddled into the crook of her neck, and Jennifer smiled and hugged her arms around him tightly. She'd wondered if she'd done the right thing to challenge him to make a choice about them and which direction he wanted to take their relationship. Now, still aglow in the aftermath of their lovemaking, she had no doubt that she had done the right thing.

She only hoped that Rodney believed that as well, and that he would continue to believe it.

Rodney shifted slightly in her arms and she knew that he was uncomfortable in his current position- tired, sweaty and struggling to keep his weight off of her. As much as she didn't want to let him move away from her, she loosened her hug and then unlocked her ankles and let her legs fall onto the bed on either side of him.

Rodney planted one more kiss on her neck and then lifted himself up and maneuvered himself over her right leg, turning as he did so that he ended up in a sitting position on the edge of her bed facing away from her.

_That's a bad sign,_ thought Jennifer as she rolled onto her side and tried to ignore the sudden and aching emptiness she felt now that he was no longer within her. She let her left arm rest across her sweat slickened stomach and slid her other hand up under the pillow that her head was resting upon. Rodney remained motionless on the edge of the bed, and she summoned up all of her inner strength to resist the powerful urge to reach out for him and ask him not to go.

Her heart was still racing, though not for the same pleasurable reason that it had been earlier. Then it was racing because of their intimacy. Now it was racing because of fear and worry.

Jennifer kept her eyes glued to him, and her heart fluttered as he stood up and walked towards the foot of her bed without even looking back or uttering a syllable. Her eyes became moist a moment later when he bent over to pick his clothes up off the floor, and she closed her eyes tight in an effort to keep the tears from leaving her eyes and traveling down her face.

That was why she nearly jumped free of her own skin and her eyes snapped open when a blanket fell over her, specifically the blanket she'd thrown onto the floor earlier.

Jennifer reached down and took the edge of the blanket in her hand, then slowly pulled it up until it was tucked underneath her arm. Her hand eased down onto the blanket and her fingers automatically began tracing abstract patterns in the fuzzy material. A moment later her hand stilled as Rodney lifted the blanket and slipped underneath it onto the bed. He turned onto his left side so that they could face each other, his hand finding its way onto hers as it lay on the bed between them.

"You thought I was going to leave, didn't you?" he asked suddenly, so suddenly that she'd been startled as much by his voice as she had been by the bluntness of the question itself.

Jennifer thought for a moment about how to respond, but in the end she decided that he deserved nothing less than the honest truth from her. "Yes," she said with a sad smile. She looked down to their joined hands, then up to his eyes. "I was worried that you were going to leave."

"Well I guess that's twice I surprised you tonight," he said with smugness in his voice.

Jennifer refused to rise to his baiting. Instead she slowly edged closer to him until he lifted his left arm up and slipped it underneath her head and hugged her to him.

Jennifer cuddled into him and smiled when his right hand began gently trailing up and down her arm. The tickle that emanated from that area at his touch, and the significant diminishment of the endorphins that had earlier flooded her system and clouded her rational mind, reminded her of something that she knew all too well as a doctor **and** a woman.

She moved her head back enough so that she could look into his eyes again. "Erogenous zones," she said accusingly, though her eyebrows and the right corner of her mouth were raised in amusement. He looked much like a deer would look if he found himself frozen in the headlights of a fast moving transport truck, but he managed to quickly cover it over with a look of feigned ignorance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said as he closed his eyes.

She gently poked Rodney's stomach with her finger until he opened his eyes. "Erogenous zones," she repeated with an incredulous smile. "You almost hit all of them."

Rodney sighed. "You sound quite surprised by that," he observed, though not with any malice or hint of disappointment. "I don't understand why though. I'd expect that sort of attitude from Sheppard..."

"Rodney!" Jennifer interrupted with a huff.

Rodney sighed again and rolled his eyes. "When I was in university working on one of my many degrees- I can't remember which one- I was forced against my will by a fundamentally flawed academic system to do an elective. By the time I got around to picking a course, the only one available was an Anthropology course that dealt with sexuality." He hesitated for a second and then added in a toneless voice as though he were reciting a phone book, "My term paper was a comprehensive study of the female erogenous zones- what they were and how they affect women when properly manipulated by a partner." He closed his eyes again and added smugly, "I received an A-plus for the course too."

Jennifer closed her mouth when she realized it had been hanging open and smiled as she leaned into him. Her mouth covered his in a gentle kiss, and after she ended it she cuddled into him again and said with a lethargic smile, "I know you did." Badness overwhelmed her for a moment and she said with pretend mockery, "You didn't get them all though."

Rodney tightened his embrace and said arrogantly, "Well, I had to leave something for next time, didn't I?" His arrogance faded and his voice was mildly timid as he added, "That is, if you want there to be a next time."

Jennifer looked up at him and smiled. "A next time, and a time after that, and a time after that, and...you get the idea."

A lingering tingle in the lower part of her stomach reminded her of the intense feelings she'd experienced because of Rodney and her smile widened. "Oh yes, many next times."


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously, what innocence I had left (admittedly it wasn't much) has officially been obliterated.

I still don't own anything belonging to MGM, who owns Stargate and everything associated with it.

Thanks to RoryFaller taking the time and energy to torment me enough to write this, then help me shape it up for proper burial…I mean, help me shape it up to post it.

Any thoughts would be appreciated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that Jennifer became aware of as the heavy blanket of sleep began to slowly lift from her mind was the fact that she didn't have any clothes on. No uniform, no sweats, or no pajamas. Not even any underwear, which she was prone to sleep in on the very rare occasion. Nothing. That was more than enough of an oddity for her to question just what the hell was going on. Her groggy mind was still trying to recall the events of the previous evening to see if something unusual had happened when her body alerted her to another fact: there was someone else in the bed- in **her** bed- and that person was, according to the enormous amount of skin pressed against her, also nude.

A true and honest smile came without hesitation or bidding to her lips as her mind, finally finished with its usual morning reboot, reminded her of the wonderful goings on the night before.

The fact that Rodney's right arm was draped across her waist and lazily caressing her hand at it lay motionless on the bed might have aided with the memory recall as well.

Flashes of memories from the previous night played in her mind: the way Rodney touched her with sure but gentle hands; the way he looked at her with bright, blue eyes full of awe and love; and the way he fit so perfectly within her, two matching puzzle pieces that had to travel an unimaginable distance just to find each other.

Her smile wavered only slightly as she tried to open her eyes. She was laying on her left side, the blanket Rodney had draped over the two of them while she still basked in the afterglow, still covering her naked body. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand through her half open, sleep filled eyes told her it was still only 0610 hours.

She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes again. Her mind, unwilling and unable to allow her to drift back to sleep, shifted its focus to the possible ramifications of their night together. There was no doubt in her mind about her own feelings for Rodney and what she wanted, even if there was some risk involved. She also had no doubt about Rodney's feelings for her, but despite his reassurances she was still concerned about how he would act and how he might change towards her. Would he shy away from her at all? Would he be able to work with her and have a relationship with her at the same time?

For whatever reason, most likely her own personal insecurities her ever truthful conscience decided for her, she couldn't be sure that he would, or even if he could.

She was definitely sure that she loved him; she was sure that he loved her; she was sure that he was still in bed with her; she was sure that his right arm was still draped over her; and she was absolutely certain that his hand had moved from her hand up to cup her right breast.

Her smile widened, then morphed into a smirk as the natural yet odd smelling funk caused by her and Rodney's lovemaking invaded her nose. Her mind wandered farther back in time.

It hadn't been until she'd turned sixteen that she had been exposed to sex- well, not the actual sex, but one of the more odorous parts of it. Not that she hadn't known about sex or what happened during it. At the tender age of ten years, Jennifer could teach most college biology professors a thing or two about human reproduction. Not that her knowledge had come from any personal experience in the field or any empirical study of the actual deed itself. Instead her extensive knowledge of the subject had come from the library card her father had gotten for her when she was just 5 years old, and the intense study of the local library's numerous books on that and many other subjects.

At any rate, her introduction to the smell of sex had come compliments of Sarah Hinkle, her first and only college roommate. With Sarah's experience with her own three little sisters, the fact that she had been enrolled in many of the same courses as Jennifer, her impeccable family background, and the fact that she'd seemed genuinely happy with the idea of being a big sister figure to Jennifer, nineteen year old Sarah had been the perfect choice.

And as many older sisters are prone to do, Sarah had exposed Jennifer to a plethora of things- many good, and one or two bad.

One of those rare bad things had come about on a particularly cold Saturday evening in late February, when Jennifer had been forced to cut her weekend home short because of an approaching storm. She'd approached her dorm room door and unlocked it as she'd done dozens of times before, but when it opened the smell assailed her immediately. It was an unfamiliar odor that had caused her to take a hesitant step into the room where her feet kicked at something on the floor. She'd looked down, and thanks to the light spilling in from the hallway she'd found an assortment of female AND male clothing…including underwear.

Her heart rate had increased dramatically and she'd felt the heat beginning to burn her cheeks as her intellect began to piece things together: she'd come back early, there were male clothes on the floor, and a smell that she'd come to recognize as being comprised partly of perspiration and…

Her mind stopped the thought and automatically began formulating an escape plan, one that would get her out of there while avoiding more embarrassment. The plan had been designed and approved when Sarah's tentative voice had called out to her from the darkness.

The heat in her cheeks had turned up several notches to become a mini-inferno on each side of her face. She didn't know what to do or say, and the smell of what she now knew was the result of two very sexually active people was still hitting her hard.

She'd turned around and run away, unsure of where she'd been going, but Sarah caught up with her and took her back to their room, which had been tidied in a hurry. Sarah had opened the window and fresh if slightly frigid air had replaced the stale odor that had been in the room.

Sarah had sat Jennifer down, and she'd listened with great interest as her friend described how she and her love had had a falling out due to some silly and unfortunate miscommunication not long after Jennifer had left to go home on Friday. Then early in the morning he'd appeared at her door and given her the sincerest apology, followed by a deep and passionate kiss that had resulted in them staying with each other in the room the entire day.

By the end of Sarah's tale, Jennifer couldn't help but be enthralled by the story, but also by the love in Sarah's voice and on her face. Jennifer accepted Sarah's apology and believed her friend when she'd said that nothing of the sort would ever happen again.

And not surprisingly, Sarah Hinkle had been true to her word for the rest of their college lives.

Still though, the episode had been enough of shock to her system that even after she'd started her own foray into relationships and sex, her mind still associated the funky smell of sweat and intermingled bodily fluids with a sense of embarrassment and nausea.

Strangely enough though, instead of the shame or queasiness she'd felt with earlier encounters, with Rodney holding her in his arms all she felt was joy, satisfaction and more than a little arousal.

As the last vestiges of sleep slipped away from her, Jennifer began to feel an intermittent tickle against her right shoulder. She listened carefully and realized when she heard Rodney's deep breathing that his breaths hitting her skin was the cause.

She slowly slid her right foot back along the warm sheet until she felt Rodney's leg. She enjoyed the feel of that touch for a second, then she began to slowly and gently rub the bottom of her foot against him. It was a minute later that his relaxed breathing became a little more shallow and there was as slight flexing of his hand on her breast telling her that he was awake.

As her eyes slowly parted once again, Jennifer bit her bottom lip and pushed herself back so that she spooned against him perfectly from head to toe. A soft moan echoed through her chest when his hand left her breast and slid along the skin of her stomach so that he could settle on her left breast. Her nipples responded to him and hardened with a nearly painful instantaneousness.

Suddenly Jennifer realized that she was losing the battle of arousal. She grasped the edge of her bed and held on tightly as her upper body pushed forward against his hand and her ass pushed back against his groin. She was rewarded with a soft guttural moan from the man she loved, a moan that made her grin on the outside and melt on the inside.

Her hand left the edge of her bed, sliding over his arm and reaching behind her to find his hip. She massaged his hip, using her fingertips as her hand moved up and switching to a flattened hand as she moved it downward. As she moved her hand down a third time she slid it backwards along his skin onto his ass. He sighed when she gently squeezed his ass cheek and she couldn't help but grin a little wider at the idea of causing Rodney to make such a sound.

"You're grinning right now, aren't you?"

Her grin turned into a full-fledged smile. "Maybe," she answered ambiguously. Her hand moved back up onto his hip and she languidly slid her hand up and down along his hip once again. "Good morning."

"Are you kidding?" Rodney exclaimed, his tone of voice leaving no doubt about his disagreement with her. "A good morning is when I wake up to find that none of my staff has managed to blow us up, or when I wake up and the Wraith aren't about to attack and try to suck the life from us." He nuzzled into her hair and said, "Me waking up next to a beautiful and intelligent woman who loves me in spite of what Sheppard calls my 'social ineptitude'…," he leaned up a couple of inches to kiss her shoulder, then let his lips brush against her skin as he added, "definitely qualifies as an awesome morning, or an incredible morning." He sighed against her shoulder, sending a shiver through her body. "It's definitely a lot better than a good morning."

Jennifer laughed, but then nearly coughed when her laughter was abruptly interrupted and replaced by a satisfied moan as his thumb and index finger captured and gently kneaded her aroused nipple.

Her hand clutched at him, gently scraping her fingernails along his skin before sliding down in between them. Her slender fingers gently pushed through his thatch of rough pubic hair and then wrapped themselves around his sexual organ. She tightened her fingers around the base of his penis, then gently pulled upward, loosening her hold just enough to be able to slide up his length without hurting him. She immediately felt him swell within her grasp and she felt in awe of the power she had, the power to be able to affect him so much.

The brief hesitation in his massage of her trapped nipple and a soft, contented growl from him against her shoulder where he had continued to kiss her, was all the encouragement she needed to keep going…not that she really needed it. She gave him a few more tantalizing strokes before releasing him and reaching down a little further until the tips of her fingers could caress his testicles.

His hips moved forward a few moments later and he pushed against her. She ignored the feel of his erection against her bare backside, as well as the fact that he'd stopped playing with her nipple, and continued her massage as best she could with so little room and his arm in the way.

It was then that his hand abandoned her breast altogether. She took in a quick breath and let it out in a delightful moan as his hand flattened against her tummy right underneath her breasts and then began a journey southward. So spellbound had she become by what he was doing that her hand stopped its own movement and simply held him.

Jennifer stifled another moan as his hand passed over the hollow of her navel and approached what she assumed, and hoped, was its destination. She licked her lips in anticipation and just had her tongue pulled back into her mouth when his fingers delved into the short and curly hairs at the bottom of her abdomen.

His fingers gently raked through that patch hair until the tip of his middle finger easily slid into the leading edge of her sexual furrow. Jennifer turned her body just enough to give him better access and he wasted no time in taking advantage of it. His finger prodded farther into her slickened folds, and with the fingers on either side of the one he was teasing her with massaging the outside, he began to slide his fingers back and forth along her.

Jennifer managed to keep from wiggling or otherwise displaying the intense pleasure she was feeling for as long as she was able. However, when his lips moved along her shoulder until he reached the base of her neck and gently suckled the sensitive skin there, she was powerless to stop a soft moan from escaping her mouth.

Somehow, through the wave of ecstasy washing over her at the hands of her lover, (and it didn't surprise her at all or feel awkward in any way to think of Rodney as her lover), she remembered that her hand was in the perfect place to reciprocate. Her fingers opened and closed around his testicles, massaging them in a rhythm that matched Rodney's massage of her own flesh.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that a groan bubbled across her neck. A moment after that, Rodney's hand stopped moving and it pushed against her pelvic area.

She remained still for a second, listening to the pounding of her heart in her chest and Rodney's shallow breathing. Before he could retake the initiative, Jennifer moved her right leg upwards, bending her knee and allowing the lower part of her leg to run downwards so that her body resembled a lowercase 'h'. With the care of a doctor who had spent uncounted hours carefully and gently examining patients, she reached up and took his erection in her grasp. In a beautifully choreographed move, she then pushed his rigidness down until it was perpendicular to his body and then pushed her ass back against him again. Because of their new position, she was forced to release him and she moved her hand to rest on the bed in front of her. As she'd planned, his freed appendage immediately sprung upwards upon release so that the entire upper area of his length pushed against her moist lower lips.

"Jennifer," Rodney whispered against her neck, and though she could feel his lips continue to move he didn't say anything else.

Jennifer's hand moved up to her belly and then moved down to cover his hand where it was still resting on her own sexual center. Rodney moved their hands up to rest on her stomach just above her navel and their fingers intertwined.

Her eyes widened for an instant then fluttered shut as Rodney eased his hips away from her, his member sliding along her folds until his tip barely inched into the back end of her channel. Even though she knew what was coming, Jennifer still gasped when he pushed forward so that his hardness slid along her wet valley.

He repeated the motion and after the fourth thrust, Rodney moved his leg up so that the front of his thigh touched the back of Jennifer's, and his shin touched her calf.

Jennifer bit her upper lip as he began thrusting again, plowing along her entrance but not entering. It was excruciatingly tantalizing, the fact that his lips had restarted their kissing and his hand had tightened its grip of hers adding to the intensely wonderful feelings.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Jennifer had lost track of how many thrusts there'd been, and how long he'd been tormenting her so wonderfully. The only thing she really knew was the pleasure he was causing her to feel.

That is until his hand suddenly released hers and began a feathery light trail up the outside edge of her arm.

It snapped her mind back to their discussion the previous night about erogenous zones. He'd expertly managed to manipulate most of hers, and he was beginning to do it again. As good as it felt to have his lips, hands and incredible lower appendage do what they were doing, it was time for her to take charge.

The steady blaze of desire that had been smoldering deep in her belly since waking up flickered and then exploded into a raging inferno. In one graceful motion, she threw the blanket off the both of them and pushed her right leg over the edge of her bed. As her foot hit the cold floor she rolled away from Rodney, pushing herself up onto her left knee and spinning so that she faced him.

Leaving him so abruptly chilled her to the bone and her body cried out for her to go back to him. She ignored the call, and the fire that inhabited his eyes as they slowly traveled up and down her naked body stoked the fire within her again. Jennifer remained still, and save for a brief glance toward his erection, she watched Rodney's eyes until they finally settled on hers. He opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say died a quick and silent death when Jennifer quickly leaned down, put her left hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back.

There may have been some sort of noise from Rodney, an expression of surprise or something, she couldn't be sure. Nor did she care. All she cared about was the man laying on his back in her bed looking at her as though she were the most important thing in his life- not the awards, not the money, not the science, not ZPMs…her.

She wanted so badly to kiss him, to touch him and to be one with him again. Thinking ahead, as any good doctor would, Jennifer leaned back until she was completely upright and raised both her arms up to her head, spreading her fingers apart as she did so. She pushed her hands into her hair at her temples, then pushed them towards the back of her head causing her elbows to move up and outward from her body. Her long hair got caught between her fingers as she'd intended, lifting it from the front of her shoulders and moving back with her hands. When her fingers reached the back of her head her hands fanned outward away from her body. Her hair fell onto the backs of her shoulders and she looked to Rodney as she lowered her hands. She was surprised to find his eyes wider than usual, his mouth slightly ajar and ragged pants of air exiting and entering his mouth. It was as though he'd been completely taken by surprise or…

She felt the sting of embarrassment hit her cheeks as she realized her practical movements had had a completely unintended side effect. Yet seeing the glow of desire in his brighter than usual eyes, not to mention the way his erection involuntarily flexed as it lay against his lower abdomen, she couldn't find it within herself to be sorry for giving him such a show.

The ache caused by her own wants and needs was almost too much for her to take, and she had to assert all of her self-control to resist the urge to jump him and have her way with him. Instead, with her idea of showing Rodney he wasn't the only one who knew a little something about the human body and sex still ringing in her mind, Jennifer began to lean down towards him. Her left arm moved to reach across his body until her hand landed on the bed beside him to support her weight. At the same time her right hand went to his arm, staying for a second on the inside of his elbow before slowly running up over his bicep to his shoulder.

Even as she maneuvered herself into position, her eyes remained locked onto his.

A moment later, Rodney's hand left the bed and slowly blazed a trail of electricity up her left arm. He gently squeezed her upper arm as she closed the last few inches to kiss him. His grip on her arm tightened and heat exploded within her core as her sensitized breasts pressed against Rodney's chest.

Her eyes finally, albeit reluctantly, closed when her lips pressed against his. As with most kisses, it started out as a soft touching of the lips, but it didn't take long for Jennifer to want it to be more. She pushed against him harder and moved her mouth against his with increased vigor. She probed against his mouth with her tongue, but despite the fact that he was responding with equal enthusiasm, he wouldn't let her in.

"_Fine,"_ she thought with more annoyance than she probably should have.

Jennifer's right hand moved up onto the pillow next to Rodney's head and she shifted her weight onto it. She slowly stopped moving her mouth against his, catching his lower lip between her lips and running her tongue back and forth along it in hopes of distracting him while she lifted her left hand from the bed to reach down his body.

She knew she'd been successful when she gently wrapped her hand around the base of his erection and he opened his mouth in surprise. She pounced at the opening and thrust her tongue into his mouth, sliding it over and against his as though she couldn't get enough of him, which was actually the case.

Her mouth continued to move against and invade his as her hand released his throbbing member. His erection fell onto the back of her hand as it rested palm down on his stomach, her fingers tangling in his rough pubic hair. Just as his mouth finally started to respond, she pushed her hand downward through his hair, spreading her fingers so that the base of his penis slipped in between her middle and ring fingers. She moved her hand up, then pushed it down again and repeated the motions as she continued to kiss him.

After God knew how long, Jennifer withdrew her hand from his private area and slid her hand up his stomach and chest until it found his cheek. Her thumb rubbed his cheek as her index and middle fingers caught his ear lobe between them and began massaging it.

It wasn't until moments later, when she felt Rodney's left hand find her hip and begin to travel up her body, that she stopped the kiss.

They were both breathing hard, their chests heaving against each other was more than proof of it. His heart was pounding as loudly as hers was, she could feel its strong beat against her as well. She leaned back and found him with his eyes still closed and she leaned back down towards him and kissed his stubbly chin. Rodney's hand stopped moving just before he reached her breast, and Jennifer moved her hand from his cheek and pressed it into the pillow. She kissed along his jaw, making each kiss harder as she moved along, nudging his head so that he would turn and let her find her destination.

His right hand shot up to grasp her elbow, and his other hand squeezed her flesh as the tip of her tongue flicked against his earlobe. Before he could do anything else she captured the soft flesh between her lips and gently sucked on it for a moment before running her tongue along the outer edge of his ear from the lobe to the top. From there her lips jumped up to his temple, then kissed a trail along the skin above his right eyebrow. He had turned as she moved along, so that as she reached the area between his brows he was facing her again. She kissed downward along his nose until she reached the tip of it, then moved down and kissed his lips again.

By the time she'd reached his mouth, his hands had started exploring her again and his left hand was about to cup her ass. Before he could, however, she pushed away from him and got off the bed. She took in the sight before her, the sight of a flushed and very attentive Rodney McKay and once again had to pull in the reins on her desire.

She slowly moved to the foot of her bed and knelt down on it, straddling his legs so that his feet brushed lightly against the insides of her knees. She looked over his body and into his eyes, which had intently followed her movements. She smiled at him and then she reached down and placed her hands on the tops of his feet. His legs tensed at what she assumed was the unexpectedness of the contact for they immediately relaxed under her touch.

Her hands slid up his shins, slowly veering to the outside of each leg so that by the time she reached his knees they were on the sides of his knees. She rubbed her hands back down along the same path, then moved upward again, only this time her hands moved inward instead of out. She felt a sense of satisfaction when Rodney's eyes widened for a second. Her hands moved down again, and when they reached his feet, she kept them there and shimmied off the bed.

Jennifer looked down and moved Rodney's feet inward until they almost touched each other, then she put her hands onto the bed alongside him. She gave Rodney a glance that she hoped had come off as being evil before leaning down and kissing his right leg halfway up his shin. She moved up and placed her right knee on the bed. She placed a kiss on his knee and moved her left knee up onto the bed so that she was on all fours with Rodney directly underneath her. She open-mouth kissed his leg just above his knee, and kept her lips on his hot skin as she moved her mouth over and up the inside of his thigh. Rodney squirmed underneath her but had nowhere to go, and when she reached to top edge of his thigh she skipped over to the inside of his left thigh and kissed down as far as mid-thigh.

What she wanted to do next was going to kill her in a sense, but she knew it would have a devastating effect on Rodney as well. She steeled her resolve and nudged his legs together with her knees so that his legs touched, causing his aroused penis and scrotum up farther out into the open.

She took a quick breath and held it as she lowered her upper body towards him until the tips of her breasts, the oh so incredibly sensitive nubs of flesh at the tips of her breasts, touched his legs right below his knees.

She slowly released the air in her lungs and moved upwards, letting her breasts graze along his skin as she moved. Through the rushing sound of ecstasy in her ears she could hear an incoherent exclamation of pleasure from Rodney, and that gave her the push she needed to continue.

She continued moving up, making sure that her breasts continued to skim along his skin. His sexual center appeared before her, and though there was much more she wanted to do, she could hardly pass up the opportunity. Without warning she leaned down and fondled his right testicle with her tongue, encircling the enclosed orb once, twice and a third time before sliding her tongue over to repeat the maneuver with the left.

She felt Rodney's hands delve into her hair and she heard him whisper in a raspy voice, "Oh my…Jennifer," as she moved her tongue long the sensitive skin between the two orbs and then upward. His hands grasped at her hair as the tip of her tongue hit the bottom of the shaft of his erection, and it spasmed upward against her tongue as it slid up along its sensitive underside.

When she reached the top of him, her mouth closed over his tip and gently suckled him for a moment, wiggling the tip of her tongue into the small hole at the very top as she did so.

She felt him shudder just before his hands grasped the sides of her head and tried to move her away from him. She resisted, running her tongue around the tip a couple of times in the seconds she bought herself, but then relented.

Sort of.

Her mouth released him and she brushed her nose through the patch of hair at the bottom of his treasure trail as she began to move upward again, her hands and knees still supporting her weight beside him. When she'd finished brushing through that hair her lips began kissing his skin again. She kissed around his navel when she reached it as Rodney's hands moved down onto her shoulders, and then continued upward, kissing his stomach as she moved.

Her breasts were a continuous source of electrical current channeling directly to her core as her nipples continued to rub against him. She pushed her chest down onto him a bit more when they reached his penis so that it ended up being caught in the valley between them. She slowed her movement and gently swayed her chest from left to right, massaging his swollen member between her breasts.

Rodney's lack of response to those actions had her believing that her self-imposed torture had been pointless, that is until his hands quickly moved down and thrust into her armpits. Before she knew it he was pulling her up his body and she pushed her hands into the mattress to stop herself from going any further. The fact that his arousal was now digging into her upper abdomen was distracting, but not enough to derail her master plan.

His hands moved to hold her arms just below the shoulders, and before he could regain momentum Jennifer kissed his chest between his nipples. The sparse hair tickled her nose as her lips worked, but she wouldn't be deterred.

Not now.

Not anymore.

Not ever again when it came to him.

She worked her way to the left nipple and brushed her tongue over the puckered flesh and was rewarded with a slight groan from Rodney. She nipped the nipple between her lips and then kissed a trail over to his right nipple. That nipple received identical treatment as its brother, and she received an identical moan from Rodney as well.

Jennifer let her right elbow bend and she lowered her upper body onto Rodney, turning her head as she did so that the right side of her face rested against the left side of his chest. Her free hand moved her hair from her face, tossing it back so that it fell onto the back of her shoulders, then gently lowered onto his chest.

The thunderous rhythm of his heart increased as her hand began massaging the right side of his chest. Her flattened hand pressed gently into his flesh just above his nipple and started rubbing in a counter-clockwise motion, sliding onto his side and down to the bottom of his ribcage and then moving back onto his stomach to move up to where it had started.

Jennifer closed her eyes and tried to take in all the sensations and feelings as Rodney's hand began to gently stroke her back.

Before she knew it her breathing had fallen into an identical rhythm with the rise and fall of Rodney's chest, and it occurred to her that if she could do this every night she would be a very happy woman.

Still, there was something that would make her even happier.

She lifted her head up again, and with her body still pressing against Rodney's, she kissed a path of feathery kisses up to his collar bone and then into the hollow just above it. Her lips played in that area as her left hand snaked its way up his chest and along his neck until her fingers found themselves in his hair. Her fingers played with his short hair, running through it and gently nipping the strands between them while her lips moved up to the side of his neck.

Rodney's hands moved to her back, holding her in a loose hug with his fingers rubbing across her skin in random patterns. She edged her body up to make her work on his neck easier, though one kiss turned into a gasp when Rodney's member pressed into her pelvic area.

Fire exploded within her body. Without warning, Jennifer moved her head up and kissed Rodney. His hands clenched at the flesh on her back and she pushed her pelvic area against him just as he pushed himself towards her.

Their tongues stilled enough for them to be able to moan into each other's mouths, but then began the battle anew as Jennifer's hand left Rodney's head and traveled downward between their bodies. She absently noted that Rodney's hand moved from her back down onto her hips.

Their lips and tongues continued their passionate war as Jennifer's hand found Rodney's stiffened appendage. She lifted her ass up in the air just enough to be able to push him down between her legs, and as she had done before she released him so that the top of his shaft pushed against her wet lower lips.

She moved her hand up to rest on the bed, joining her other hand in supporting her weight. She pushed her mouth against Rodney's a little harder, pushed her tongue into his mouth a little farther, then stopped the kiss and leaned back to look into his eyes.

His breaths were coming in short pants through his slightly open mouth and his hands were squeezing and releasing her hips in sync those breaths. His eyes were bright, yet somehow focused entirely on her. For an instant she felt overwhelmed by raw emotion, but just for that brief flicker of time.

Keeping her eyes on his, Jennifer lifted her pelvic area up so that he slid along her moist folds and then pushed down so that he pushed past her entrance. She did that for another three times before his hands clamped down on her hips and kept her from moving.

He opened his mouth and when he spoke his voice was rough with passion and desire. "Jennifer," he struggled to say. He took a deep breath. "If you keep doing that…I won't…"

Jennifer leaned down and captured his lips with hers once again. As her mouth showed him just how much she loved him, her hips lifted once more. This time however, instead of going straight down to take him along her entrance as she had been doing, she tilted her hips on the descent so that the tip of his hardened penis found her entrance.

Jennifer stopped their kiss again and her head moved to the right, her forehead resting against his shoulder and a moan of pleasure escaping her mouth as she finished pushing down so that he easily glided into her. She stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being filled so perfectly when he surprised her by finding enough room to withdraw and then plunge back into her.

The exquisiteness and surprise of his movements had her clutching at the sheets and struggling to breath. Even through the sheer pleasure she was feeling, she could tell by Rodney's ragged breathing, the way his hands had tensed on her skin and the fact that he stopped moving for a few moments that he was holding on by the slimmest of threads.

She was just about to regret the way she'd teased and tormented him when he slid out of her once more and thrust into her again.

She had to stop herself from biting his shoulder to keep her moaning in check as he continued thrusting into her in a slow but steady rhythm, slowly building pressure within her core that would soon need release. She just pressed her lips to his shoulder and kissed the damp and sizzling skin there when his breathing hitched and then quickened, as did the pace of his thrusts.

His thrusts steadily increased in both rhythm and strength and Jennifer held on for dear life, the feelings within her own body intensifying dramatically with each thrust.

Finally Rodney grunted against the side of her head and he pushed into her hard, lifting his ass off the bed and pushing them both up several inches into the air. A moment later she felt his hot release exploding within her as his hands clutched at her hips and his mouth repeatedly whispered her name.

Her heart was racing, and her core was in danger of melting down if it wasn't allowed to release its bliss.

Rodney settled back down onto the bed, and Jennifer lifted her upper body away from Rodney's, their sweat slickened skin having had created a soft seal that joined them together in yet another way than their actual coupling. The beads of perspiration on his forward and the short, ragged breaths passing through his slightly parted lips made her realize just how much he'd tried to hold on for her.

She looked into Rodney's eyes again, and even through the glassy sheen of orgasmic bliss in them she could see the love he felt for her.

She placed her hands on his damp and warm chest and then leaned forward so that she lifted from him. The sweet friction caused by his withdrawal caused her to moan and then gasp as she fell down onto him again. When her pelvis pushed against him again, she started to grind against him in a back and forth motion, all too aware that time was of the essence and Rodney's erection was already beginning to fade after having released its precious cargo within her.

She closed her eyes and bore down on him, pushing her hips back and forth rubbing her most sensitive area against him as her fingertips dug into his chest. She bowed her head so that her chin rested against her chest as the spark of ultimate bliss ignited in her belly. She pushed forward, then instead of pushing back she pushed her hips to the right, back, left and then forward in one movement to make a clockwise circular motion. She did three of those stimulating circles before moving back and forth again.

Her eyes suddenly flew open and the air exploded past her lips when she felt something so incredibly wonderful that she'd been caught completely off guard. She'd been so caught up in the intense feelings roiling within her that she hadn't even noticed that Rodney had moved his right hand from her hip and moved it over to where their bodies had been joined. It wasn't until his thumb had began rubbing her nerve filled and moistened clit that she realized his hand was flattened against the curls of her pubic triangle.

She continued to move against him, her intense arousal, his softening erection and his thumb working in unison to give her the release she wanted and needed so badly.

"Rodney!" she cried out as the leading edge of her orgasm slammed into her chest. Every muscle in her body spasmed and she went rigid with pure, unadulterated pleasure. Another wave hit her and she collapsed onto Rodney's chest and cuddled her face against the side of his sticky neck as she rode out the tidal waves of her orgasm. She tried to regain control of her breathing and her body trembled through the aftershocks of her orgasm as his arms went around her and hugged her to him.

"I…love you…so…," Jennifer said through quivering lips that didn't seem to want to obey the command from her brain to speak. She wanted to lift herself up to kiss him, to see those blue eyes she'd come to adore, but her arms and legs had turned to jelly.

She smiled against his neck as his hands began roaming over her back and he said, "I love you, too." His mouth nuzzled against her head. "I'm sorry I…it's just that you were so amaz…there was just no way I could…"

Jennifer blindly moved her left hand up and managed to stop his apology by placing her fingers against his lips. It took her another few moments for her to gather enough strength to speak. "Believe…me, Rodney," she said, her breaths still short and shallow. "You have…nothing to apologize for."

She didn't have the energy to lift herself off him. Instead she slid her left leg up over his leg and managed to slide off him onto the bed next to him. By the time she'd settled, she was on her right side next to him and turned towards him to the point where she was still partially draped over him, her left leg having fallen in between his legs while her left arm remained on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

She sighed contentedly as his right hand moved up to cover hers and his other arm moved up around to hug her tightly to him.

"We soooo need showers," he commented in a voice that said he had no intentions of moving unless he had to. "Or, **a** shower," he hesitated for a second and then slowly added, "you know, if you'd like."

For a heartbeat Jennifer was surprised that he would suggest a shared shower, but only for a heartbeat. She smiled and turned enough to kiss his shoulder. "**A** shower sounds perfect," she replied. She stifled a yawn and then added as she cuddled into his side, "In an hour or so."

Rodney's arm tightened around her even more and he sighed, obviously happy with the fact that she was agreeing with him that taking a shower together was a good thing.

It was a short time later that sleep began to call out to her again. She was ready to welcome it, as was Rodney according to the soft, gentle snores that were already coming from his mouth, but one last thought flittered across her mind before she surrendered to it.

The smell surrounding her bed, as strong and odorous as the one she'd walked into those many years ago, wasn't that bad after all. Back then it had meant that she'd walked in on something very personal to two other people. Now it meant that she'd been with someone she loved, that she'd been with someone who loved her. It meant they'd been one, and that was the most beautiful thing in the world to her.


End file.
